Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to illumination devices, and more specifically, to a portable, hands-free light assembly.
Portable utility lights are commonly used to provide illumination at times when the use of stationary room lighting techniques is unavailable or inadequate. Examples of such situations can include losses of power, nighttime outdoor activities like camping, searching for items that have been lost underneath a couch or a car seat, providing an indication to other motorists who may be traveling towards a disabled vehicle when visibility is limited, and checking an automobile engine or changing a tire at nighttime, as well as numerous other conditions that require concentration of light while frequently changing locations.
Flashlights are utility lights that are designed to be handheld so as to be easily moved to many locations. A typical flashlight consists of a small incandescent light bulb having an associated parabolic reflector that is powered by electric batteries connected to an electric power switch and mounted within a housing. The housing contains the electric circuit and provides a means of access to the batteries for replacement.
While providing for portability and being lightweight, flashlights are often limited in the amount of illumination that they can provide because the larger bulbs, support assemblies, and power supply components that are required to provide more illumination can result in a bulky structure that makes the handheld light more difficult to hold and orient. Moreover, because flashlights are not designed to provide for hands-free illumination, they can be difficult to position to provide light precisely where it is needed without continually holding and manipulating the light. Another issue with flashlights is that, because they are designed to reflect a source of light for the purpose of direct illumination, they are not optimal to serve a signaling function, particularly to signal a disabled vehicle to oncoming motorists, because the direct illumination can create unwanted glare.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have identified that it is desirable to provide a portable, compact utility light that can be used as a hands-free source of illumination for multiple purposes.